1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotable sunshade clip, and more particularly to a pivotable sunshade clip for spectacles, which can be easily pivoted upward or downward while it is attached to the spectacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a substitute for sunglasses, a sunshade for spectacles is formed in the shape of a clip so that it can be detachably attached to the spectacles if necessary. Such a sunshade clip for spectacles, as well and widely known, takes the form of spectacles having colored lenses, and can be detachably attached to ordinary spectacles by means of permanent magnets.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrating an example of the prior art, a bridge element 3 is attached to the top of two lens frames 2 of ordinary spectacles 1 so as to connect the lens frames 2 to each other. The bridge element 3 is made of copper, and is centrally formed with a smooth plane portion 4 having an expanded wide area.
The smooth plane portion 4 is formed with a plurality of rectangular magnet holes 5 for the insertion of magnets 6.
Similarly, to a sunshade clip 7, which is to be attached to a front side of the spectacles 1, is attached a bridge element 8. The bridge element 8 is also made of copper, and is centrally formed with a smooth plane portion 9 having an approximately L-shaped section.
One side of the L-shaped smooth plane portion 9 serves as a wearing plane portion 10 formed with a pair of magnet holes 12, whereas the other side thereof serves as an opening plane portion 11 formed with a pair of magnet holes 13. Into these magnet holes 12 and 13 are inserted pairs of magnets 14 and 15, respectively. These magnets 14 and 15 are attractable to the magnets 6 of the spectacles 1.
With such a configuration, when it is desired to locate the sunshade clip 7 immediately forward of the spectacles 1 in order to intercept sunlight, the magnets 14 inserted in the wearing plane portion 10 of the sunshade clip 7 are magnetically attached to the magnets 6 of the spectacles 1. On the contrary, when it is desired to open the sunshade clip 7 for the storage thereof, the sunshade clip 7 is pivoted upward so that the magnets 15 of the opening plane portion 11 are magnetically attached to the magnets 6 of the spectacles 1.
The above described conventional sunshade clip 7, however, has a problem in that, since it is pivoted upward or downward while it is attached to the spectacles only by means of magnetic attraction between the magnets 14 or 15 and 6, it is liable to be unintentionally separated from the spectacles 1 due to external shock or deterioration in magnetic force.
Especially, due to the fact that the bridge elements 3 and 8 are made of copper and thus are considerably heavy, they disadvantageously aggravate the overall weight of the sunshade clip 7, thereby causing a considerable pressure to be exerted upon the face of a wearer, resulting in degradation in wearability thereof.